


Ice Cream Cake

by jjokkomi



Series: chensoo bin [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: College AU, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:09:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6523264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjokkomi/pseuds/jjokkomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongdae eats Kyungsoo's leftovers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream Cake

**Author's Note:**

> bc i barely write chensoo ??? but i love them x100000. will be randomly posting little oneshots/drabbles in my 'chensoo bin' series

Jongdae spends five minutes searching the library before he realizes he has a cell phone. With a blush he pulls it out of his pocket and furiously types up a message to Kyungsoo asking where he’s at.

He receives a reply within thirty seconds and Jongdae smiles happily before scurrying towards the area near the reference desk. Spotting Kyungsoo is easy when the younger male’s hair is about as red as a fresh strawberry.

Jongdae nearly skips his way over towards his boyfriend, noisily planting himself in the chair across from the younger boy and leaning over to give him a peck on the forehead.

Kyungsoo’s wearing his glasses, but even then his eyes still look incredibly wide inside the circular frames.

“Hello to you too?” Kyungsoo questions, his voice barely above a whisper because he _respects_ the rules of the library.

Jongdae however looks around and fails to even spot anyone in this section of the library, and doesn’t care how loud he talks.

“I couldn’t find you. Did you know there’s a third floor in here?” he questions incredulously, letting his eyes wander towards Kyungsoo’s drawing pad to sneak a peek at his weekly assignment.

He’s highly confused when it’s a picture of Baekhyun’s face printed and taped above a work in progress.

“What’s the assignment again?” he questions, letting his lips purse into a pout, because it’s not like Kyungsoo draws _him_ for anything.

“Draw something that’s annoying you,” Kyungsoo replies, shrugging before moving to erase a mistake Jongdae honestly cannot see.

“What’d he do this time?” he questions, leaning on his arms and watching Kyungsoo sketch.

“Ate my leftovers,” Kyungsoo grumbles, his right brow twitching in annoyance the words bring.

Jongdae however stills, blinking twice before hesitantly looking up at his boyfriend.

“The leftover ice cream cake?” he nearly squeaks out, not remembering seeing a name on the plastic container it was in this morning. It’s Wednesday, Jongdae thought ice cream cake for breakfast was highly acceptable at this stage of the week.

Kyungsoo pauses what he’s doing to look up him with his trademark blank face. Jongdae gives a hesitant smile, twitching when Kyungsoo grabs his phone, takes a picture of him and then rips out the page he was drawing on.

Jongdae pouts when he realizes Kyungsoo’s going to draw him for his weekly assignment.

“Can’t you just, like, pretend Baekhyun was the one that ate it?” he questions, frowning when Kyungsoo tells him to quit talking so loud. They’re in the _library_.


End file.
